


Tempus Fugit

by shadowhive



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happened next, no matter what the consequences would be when Monarch finally caught up with us, I was never going to let him go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Fugit

It was over. We'd done it. The countermeasure had, seemingly, worked and the fracture was closed. Sure I was feeling... some strange pain, but that was a small price to pay. This ordeal was over.

And I had my brother back.

I turned back to him and he was still checking it over, mumbling to himself about the technicalities. I smiled, just glad to ahve him back. This whole experience had taught me a lot him and explained a lot about his behaviour over the last years. Now this was all over, we could make up for all the time we'd lost.

"We did it." He grinned when he turned to face me, his voice sounding awed. I returned his smile, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. He blinked, hesitating a moment before returning my embrace. When it ended he looked at me, biting his lip."Look Jack I..."

"You don't have to explain Will. I've seen a lot since the university. I know what you've done all these years and why. You've had a huge responsibility and I'm sorry for the things I said all those years ago. I shouldn't have and I shouldn't have left."

He smiled and nodded, touching my arm. "I made mistakes too. I shouldn't have sold their house without telling you but I made sure to keep your things..."

"I know." I stroked his other arm, leaning in. "We have a lot to make up for." I leaned in closer, kissing him, which clearly caught him off guard. We hadn't kissed in years, not since before I left, but it felt natural. He responded after a few moments, wrapping his arms around me. "Do you have somewhere more... private?"

"Oh... yes!" He took my hand and led me out of the room, which I was thankful of. I'd seen more than enough bodies, so would be glad to go somewhere where there wouldn't be any. We went through the building, Will leading me up the stairs, stopping to unlock one of the doors I couldn't go through, leading us both inside. It wasn't much of a room, there was a bed sure, but the walls were covered in sketches and notes. Seeing his previous workspaces that didn't surprise me really.

He blushed a little and then kissed me again, running his hands over me. "I missed you. So much. Missed this." He smiled, kissing me again to show me exactly what this meant. When we parted, he looked at me, biting his lip. "I... err..."

"Haven't done anything in awhile?" He nodded and I wasn't surprised. His work had, after all, consumed him. "That's ok." I smiled, holding him close and kissing his hair. "We don't need to have sex, not right now. Besides, there's probably no lube here anyway."

He nodded in confirmation and I could feel, due to our close proximity, his erection through his clothing. I smiled and slipped off his hoodie off, pushing the clothing off his arms to fall to the floor. I kissed him again and his hands were reaching, tugging my jacket off. 

In the back of my mind, even as his tongue brushed against mine and his hands roamed over my clothed back, I couldn't help but think about Monarch. How long would it be until they sent someone else here? I hoped that things were chaotic enough that we'd have this time to ourselves. I shook such thoughts away, deciding instead to focus on the moment.

We parted again, both a little breathless and I smiled, running my fingers across his face. I'd been with people while I was away, but no one was like him. No one made me feel the way he did from just a few kisses. It made me feel like we were back home when we first did this. I felt his fingers reach down, cupping my bulge, his eyes meeting mine. It was a silent plea. 'Can I?' I smiled and nodded, parting my legs so he could undo my fly. His fingers slipped inside, pulling my boxers down so his fingers could brush my erection. The small contact made me gasp, my hips rocking forward. "Fuck Will."

He grinned, grasping my cock, giving me a gentle squeeze. "I've not even started yet brother." He got this glint in his eyes and then smirked, pushing me onto the bed and sinking down to his knees. Our eyes met as he pulled my pants open, tugging my boxers so that my cock was free. He broke our gaze to glance at my dick before leaning in and taking my head between his lips. I gasped softly, threading my fingers through his short hair, just holding him as he he took me down. He hummed softly, his soft tongue lapping at my heated flesh, making moans leave my throat. He started to bob, taking a little more of me each time he went down. It was clear that he'd not done this in awhile, which wouldn't have surprised me even if he'd not confirmed as much a few moments before. I realised that meant mine was likely the last dick he'd sucked. I smiled, running my fingers through his hair fondly at the thought.

He stopped taking me down on each movement, managing to get just over half of my dick down. With time he'd be able to take me fullly again. "So good Will... fuck just like that." I murmurmed praise down to him and I saw how his eyes sparkled when he shifted back on me. I gasped every time his tongue danced against me, my eyes lidding now as he bought me off. And fuck, did I need this. The fingers of his left hand were splayed across my thigh, while his right was cradling my balls. I tightened my grip on his locks, letting out another gasp. "Will..."

He hummed, taking me down a little further and that tipped me over. I came, keeping my gaze on him as I released down his throat. I felt him groan around me as he swallowed, taking everything I had to give down. I shuddered, watching as he finally moved back when I'd rode it out. "I've missed the taste of you." He smiled, licking his lips and shifting to join me on the bed.

I kissed him again, despite how breathless I felt and I reached down, my fingers fumbling with his zipper. The last hours were the most ehausting of my life, with very little time to rest, but I was damned if I was going to be the only one out of us to cum, even if it meant just jerking him off. I felt his hands join mine and he helped me unzip himself, shifting so he could push jeans and boxers down. Our lips parted again and I smiled at the lingering taste of me on his lips.

We shared a look before I repositioned myself, taking a place on my knees between his legs. I took a deep breath, then took him between my lips as he had with me. He was smaller than I was, which I guess made it a little easier on me, though I'd had more recent eperience than he had. I sucked him steadily, dragging my tongue along his underside, circling it across his head every time I drew back. "Fuck Jack..." Now it was his turn to moan and breathily whisper my name, which made me smile around him. His hands were clutching the sheets either side of him, instead of on me. I suspected it was because he didn't trust himself to let me take my own pace.

I did my best, making sure it would be worth the far too long wait. My fingers ran over his bare thighs, tracing circles on the pale skin as I sucked, my movements becoming progressively quicker. Fuck, he was leaking already. I glanced up, his head tipped back a little, his face scruntched up and I knew he was going to say it moments before he did himself. "Jack I'm..." He didn't finish his sentence, the words catching in his throat as I took him more, almost fully. I didn't need to hear them though, I knew what he meant. He came, his dick pulsing on my tongue and I pulled back, only so I could savor the taste of him. 

Once he'd finished I reunioned him up on the bed, although this time we were both laying down. "You're so good brother." He whispered, voice as breathless as mine had been after my own orgasm.

"So are you." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. I wasn't sure what he'd been doing before the university, but I was very much exhausted from all that had happened. I wished it hadn't taken all this madness for us to finally reconcile but it made me certain of one thing. No matter what happened next, no matter what the consequences would be when Monarch finally caught up with us, I was never going to let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to do fic for Quantum Break when I started it, even though the cast is pretty hot, but after finishing last week (and the brothers being reunited thank fuck) my mind just ticked away and came up with this. I'm such a sucker for hot brothers. And besides, I felt Jack deserved to have a few moments contentment before being interogated.


End file.
